Being Happy
by TessaSpencer
Summary: Continuation of A Helping Hand


1__________ It had been an amazing Christmas. CJ and Leo got to spend it together in Napa with her family.  
  
Of course, because they still haven't gone public with their relationship, there was a certain thrill to ordering in romantic dinners to the guest house at her parent's vineyard and being really quiet every time one of the cell phones rang.  
  
Christmas together had been Abbey and Jed's gift to them both. Two uninterrupted weeks of holiday. Leo got an alibi, and CJ got to pretend she went alone, but in the end, they spent every moment together.  
  
It seemed like a horribly complicated thing to plot. How do you get two senior staffers (who are maintaining a secret relationship) time together without everyone becoming suspicious? No one in the White House gets time off. Not even the President really.  
  
So Jed told everyone that he would randomly select two names to have vacation time, two full weeks worth, and when he pulled the names, they were remarkably those of CJ and Leo. Well, he rigged it, obviously, but no one would ever call the President on cheating. So they got their two weeks.  
  
CJ called her family and informed them that she would be bringing someone home, and that someone just so happened to be her fiancé. They were all thrilled, although a little stunned as to why she would be engaged to a man that they had just heard about. After hours of reassuring her father that she wasn't pregnant, she explained why things were being kept secret. He instantly forgot.  
  
Leo's life was a little harder to lie about. As far as everyone was concerned, he would be going to Manchester with the first family, and spending time with Mallory.  
  
When Mallory announced that she was going to spend Christmas with Jenny and her new beau, Leo was secretly relieved. He didn't want to lie to his little girl.  
  
And so it was perfect. Leo and CJ had the entire two weeks off surrounding Christmas, and although there were occasional phone calls from Jed and Abbey, as well as Carol, they barely thought about work.  
  
So on her first day back, CJ practically floats into the office.  
  
In the years that she has worked for the Bartlet administration, she had rarely had two consecutive days off, let alone two weeks.  
  
She is whistling as she enters the building, and when she makes it to Carol's desk, she stops and hugs her assistant. "See, I told you this place wouldn't crumble without me to spin the web of deceit for two weeks!"  
  
"CJ, you look so relaxed, and like you've slept! I am very impressed what a little vacation and family time can do for you!" Carol is thrilled to see her boss look like this.  
  
CJ almost never looks like she has had even an hour's sleep, and now...she may even look like an ordinary citizen.  
  
"Anything I need to attend to now, or can it wait until after staff?" CJ opens up her office door. It feels strange to be back again.  
  
"Nothing that can't wait. Leo asked if you could come a few minutes early to staff. Something about wanting to know if you enjoyed your vacation as much as he did his? I don't know. It didn't even sound like him. He was so...happy!" Carol rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Carol. I should go now, I guess. See you soon!" CJ whistles her way down the hallway.  
  
As she approaches Margaret's desk, she can see the woman playing with a deck of cards. "Heya Margaret...Playin' cards are we? Does Leo know what you're up to?" CJ teases her.  
  
"Yes, of course CJ." Margaret responds in all seriousness. "He wants me to brush up on my poker so we can play a few rounds this afternoon."  
  
"Have you ever played poker Margaret?" CJ looks at her questioningly.  
  
"Well, not really. It can't be that hard can it?" Margaret looks frightened.  
  
"Maybe you should see Sam on your lunch break. He's pretty good at it. Can I go in now?" CJ looks at the odd woman again.  
  
"Um, yeah. So, why are there only two colours again?"  
  
CJ doesn't bother to respond. She just walks to the door, knocks softly and then lets herself in.  
  
"Well, Mr McGarry, you look wonderfully well rested. Your vacation has done wonders for your disposition." CJ walks closer to him and then kisses him passionately.  
  
"You seem pretty happy too. I guess that your vacation went well?" Leo pulls her in for another kiss. "We should probably stop, but you know, after two weeks of non-stop CJ, I just want to have you around all the time." Leo lets his hand slide across her back and then further down.  
  
"So you had a wonderful vacation, did you?" CJ leans in closer to him. "Yeah, I finally got to meet my fiancee's family. It was a little frightening at first, but you know, it all turned out really well." Leo can't stop from smiling.  
  
"Oh, you're engaged? Really? To whom? Anyone I might know?" CJ loves playing this game with him. It's just so fun to work him up.  
  
"Yes. I am engaged to this wonderfully sexy woman who works here at the White House. She's pretty intense. You'd like her." Leo winks at her. "Now, we should probably prepare for staff, seeing as everyone is due in a minute or two. By the way, I love the suit...I didn't get to see it this morning before I left. You were still asleep. I'm sorry about that too, I just needed to get in here to organize things. Josh left it a mess. I'll make it up to you tonight though, I promise." Leo lets his hands slide to her hips, and then lets go.  
  
"Damn right you'll make it up to me." CJ licks her lips gently and then takes a seat on the couch, waiting for the call to the oval.  
  
They just stare at each other while they waited for the call-it was taking everything in Leo not to jump on top of her. Wouldn't that scare the hell out of the other staffers. Walking in on Leo and CJ making love would be...too much for them to handle.  
  
When the intercom buzzed them into the oval, Leo opened the door for her and let CJ go first.  
  
"Well, I see you guys had a staff meeting already?" Jed teases. "Welcome back CJ! You look wonderful."  
  
"Thank you sir. I have never had a better two weeks in my entire life." CJ glances adoringly at Leo. "The company was pretty good too!"  
  
As she finishes her sentence, Josh, Sam, and Toby makes their way into the room.  
  
"Look at who's back? I hope you enjoyed yourselves knowing that we stayed here and slaved away under the president for the past two weeks!" Toby walks up to CJ and gives her a hug. "Jeez CJ. Feels like you even made time to eat some food. You've put on a bit of weight. You look really good."  
  
CJ and the President exchange looks. "You do know, Toby, that it is impolite to comment on a woman's weight!" The President states matter-of- factly.  
  
"No offence to you CJ, and with all due respect sir, she's not a woman. She's CJ." Toby's comment must have sounded better when he was thinking it through. Or maybe he neglected to think.  
  
"I am damn glad that we pay you to write speeches and not to deliver them spontaneously at certain functions. We'd be at war with Canada right now! 'Yes, well, we'd like to think of you as our neighbours to the north, but really you're just a giant ice-flow separating us from the arctic.' Jesus Toby, just shut up before you make things worse for yourself!" Ops, Leo thinks. Would I have said that three months ago? Would I be so inclined as to defend her that way? I should have been but I don't know if I would have been.  
  
"Ok boys, now that we have defended my waist line, can we PLEASE move on before I explode? I mean seriously, it's not a big deal. I have yet to meet a woman who hasn't gained weight over Christmas!" CJ is starting to lose her holiday gleam.  
  
"Ok, first order of business..." Leo begins the staff. He wants to hug her. Not that it would help. It was a stupid comment, and he never imagined that he would be so defensive of anyone, but Toby had managed to prove him wrong.  
  
This was love. He regrets having spent all those years with Jenny. Not in love, not making love. But he got Mallory out of the deal, and that is the only good thing that came from his marriage. 2________  
  
"So, Leo. I couldn't help but notice that you were a bit distracted during staff. Is there something going on I can help with?" Josh's words are spoken with concern. Usually Leo is on top of his game, ready to rattle the cage of anyone who seems to slip from the 110% he expects from them all.  
  
"Nah, I was just having a hard time getting back into the game. Two weeks of relaxing and friends, you know, it's just hard to pull yourself back to this." Leo had been letting his mind wander all morning. Back to the vineyard. Back to the nights in bed...Snap out of it, Leo thinks.  
  
"I do have a question for you, Josh. It's kind of an odd one. You know what Toby said earlier?" Leo is trying to think of a strategic way to phrase this.  
  
"You mean about CJ gaining weight?" Josh looks at Leo questioningly. It's weird to be discussing CJ's weight with the chief of staff.  
  
"No you moron! We don't discuss CJ's weight. I thought we made that clear this morning?" Leo sighs. Down boy, down. "No, about CJ not being a woman..." Leo looks up at him, wondering if Josh is getting what he is trying to say.  
  
"Leo, if you are asking if CJ is a convincing drag queen...?" Josh responds jokingly. "Look, Leo. What Toby says is true. CJ isn't really seen as a 'woman' around here. It's a boy's club, Leo. CJ knows that. That's what she signed on for! It sucks, but she works just as hard as the rest of us." Josh hopes that his response wasn't out of line.  
  
"Harder." Leo says.  
  
"What?" Josh is, in typical Josh fashion, confused.  
  
"CJ works a lot harder than most of us do. I mean, yeah, we call the shots, but she never knows what she's going into in that pressroom. Don't you think that we owe her the respect that we show our other co-workers and acknowledge that she is a beautiful woman who does a great deal for this administration?" Leo realizes, after it has all been said, that he said too much. Did he really say 'beautiful'-not that he didn't mean it, but would Josh pick up on that?  
  
"Leo, man. You're vacation hasn't helped as much as I thought it did. You're pretty tightly wound!" Josh looks at his boss, unsure of what he should be doing to help him.  
  
"No Josh, I just...Never mind. I blew it out of proportion. I guess I spent too much time with Abbey over Christmas. You know, that equality for women thing...Sorry." Leo hopes that his save will be adequate. Josh doesn't seem to have clued in to the 'beautiful' part of his comment.  
  
"Yeah, no big deal. I've got a meeting with Stackhouse. He has some proposals for the gun bill and after last time...You know." Josh excuses himself from the office, and as he stands in the door frame, he turns back to Leo. "It's nice having you back. It's not the same around here without you kicking our asses."  
  
Leo smiles and returns to the folders on his desk. He wants to see CJ again. Soon.  
  
He's not going to be able to hide it for long, Leo thinks. All he really wants is to have time with her, and to be able to show how much he loves her.  
  
"Margaret," he calls into the intercom. "Do I have any plans for lunch yet?" Leo waits for the answer. Should she clear the schedule, or would it be best to take the meeting and wait until the evening?  
  
"You're open from 1130 until 215 when you have a meeting with the president. I've pencilled in that you will be reviewing files from your vacation. Do you need something changed?" Margaret is usually less efficient. She must have enjoyed his holiday as well.  
  
"No Margaret, I think I will be taking a meeting, but first I should see if the other party is available. I'll let you know." Leo disconnects the intercom and dials CJ's extension.  
  
"Hi Carol. It's Leo. May I speak to CJ please?" Leo waits as he is put on hold. Worst case scenario is that CJ is busy.  
  
"CJ Cregg."  
  
"Heya Ceej. What are you doing for lunch?" Leo's eyes sparkle the minute he hears her voice.  
  
"Well, this really handsome man asked me to join him, however I think he only wants sex. I was debating it. Ya know, my fiancé may have issues with it, but...I don't know. What do you think?" CJ words are lighthearted.  
  
"Would you consider doing lunch with a less attractive man who wants considerably more than sex from you? I know it's not much of a trade, but I will pick up the tab." Leo has a little plan brewing. "Why don't you come over to my office, look really pissed and demand to see me. When you come in, I will make sure Margaret knows not to disturb us, and then we can order lunch eventually. Call it a working lunch..."  
  
"I don't know, I mean. I hear that I am getting fat. I was thinking about a starvation diet for awhile. You know, don't want to get too fat and unattractive, just because I'm engaged." CJ is joking about this, if only she knew how much it bothers Leo.  
  
"CJ!?" Leo is frustrated. "Are we on for lunch? I have nothing going from 1130-215."  
  
"Yeah, I can make it for 1130. Leo?" CJ's voice is softer now than it had been.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you. Even if you are overprotective of me." CJ hangs up the phone and debates if she will actually get any work done. All she really wants to do is make plans for her meeting with Leo. 3______  
  
Weeks had passed and CJ and Leo were getting really good at coming up with reasons to see each other. They had staff meetings, worked together on press briefings, and whenever the urge struck them to get some quality time, they just acted as if they were thoroughly pissed at each other.  
  
By the beginning of February, it has become a well-oiled machine.  
  
Of course, with only five months until the wedding day, it is becoming increasingly necessary that they plan their foray into public.  
  
That is the purpose of today's meeting. That is, it was until they ended up on the couch, curled into each other, discussing where it would be more comfortable next time.  
  
"Leo, I really think that my office has the potential to be more comfortable. I chose that couch because even I can stretch out on it. It's nice and wide, and my feet wouldn't have to be twisted under my body, or over the end of the couch." CJ's hands play with his soft hair, as Leo rests his head on her naked chest.  
  
"Yes, but what reason can we produce for using your office instead of mine? Really CJ? I mean, your office, as nice as it is, is only maybe 12 feet by 15. We're talking almost half the space." Leo's argument seems more convincing in his head. He can already imagine what her counter argument will be.  
  
"So, Leo, you are insinuating that we require that much extra space to make love? I mean, my imagination is as vivid and creative as the next gal's, but what kind of contortionist acts are you planning that require the space of a small house?" CJ laughs, and when she does, she watches his head bob up and down on her chest.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but too many of these office rendez-vous will have me ready to hire a private chiropractor to whip me back into shape. This, having to layer ourselves on a couch, as fun as it is, will definitely kill me. I'm not as young as you are." Leo teases her.  
  
CJ doesn't know how to tell Leo that his age isn't an issue for her-that it really doesn't matter. She loves him, and wants to spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
Leo, however, finds himself feeling old from time to time, and running numbers through his head. He's fourteen years older than she is. That's a generation, depending on how you think of it. His daughter is only twelve years younger than she is. CJ could have babysat her.  
  
And yet, most of the time, he still just thinks of himself as a guy in love with a beautiful woman that he doesn't deserve.  
  
"Leo, you aren't as old as you think you are. If you were, I wouldn't be here with you right now, and you probably wouldn't have survived the day at the inn." CJ shifts her body slightly, trying to see her watch.  
  
"It's twenty past twelve. What time do you have to be back at your office?" Leo gently kisses her collarbone.  
  
Why can't they just stay like this-to hell with needing to eat, or bathe (although bathing had been quite fun for them on several occasions through out the past months)-they could create their own world and not have to worry about anything until the next President is sworn in. 4___  
  
"Leo," Josh begins as he walks through the door, "Margaret wasn't at her desk. I hope you don't mind..." Josh looks up to see two naked bodies wrapped around each other.  
  
CJ. Leo. Naked. Together.  
  
"Um...hi guys," Josh says as he spins around, looking towards the wall. "I'll just..." He gestures towards the door.  
  
"Josh," CJ calls, "come back in here in ten minutes. We need to talk."  
  
As Josh leaves the room, CJ tries to muffle her laughter. "We're busted, Mr. McGarry. I'm pretty sure he knows now."  
  
Leo's face is still flushed, and he has yet to utter any words.  
  
He mechanically slips from his position and begins to assemble their clothes.  
  
As they dress, CJ hums and whistles. "Leo, lighten up. We were going to tell people soon anyway, and now we have one less person to tell." CJ reapplies her make up with expert ease, despite the lack of a mirror.  
  
A few minutes later, there is a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Come on in," Leo yells. Why the hell didn't he do that earlier? Would have been a lot less traumatic for all of them.  
  
"Hi Leo," Josh begins again. "I was just bringing folders to you-the ones you wanted on the info that Stackhouse introduced." He can't look at either of them.  
  
"Thanks," is all that Leo manages to say.  
  
"Okay, since you are both acting like children, I'll start this." CJ looks between Josh and Leo. "Josh, Leo and I have been dating since November. We are in love and extremely happy. There, Leo, we've told our first non- presidential person!" CJ smiles as she walks closer to Leo.  
  
"November? Why haven't you told us sooner?" Josh's jaw has dropped considerably, and now resembles one of those cartoon characters in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.  
  
"No Josh, it's not 'us', it's you. Other than the President and the First Lady, and of course my family, nobody knows. You're in the loop now, but so help me God, if you say anything to anyone, I will personally kill you." CJ's words are so confident that they are startling to Josh.  
  
"Okay, Josh?" Leo looks at him, eyeing him up and down, trying to evaluate his response.  
  
"Yeah, but can I know why you don't want other people to know?" Sure, it's weird to think of them together, but he know she will get used to it. So will everybody else.  
  
"It's not that we don't want others to know..." CJ begins. "We want to tell them on our own terms," Leo continues, "and we want people to understand that we are not a fling." Leo grows more comfortable with this conversation. "When we get married, I don't want you guys thinking that it's been a few dates and that this will effect our positions. As you can see, we've functioned very well since we began seeing each other." Leo reaches for CJ's hand and offers a smile.  
  
"You are engaged to CJ?" Josh looks totally stunned, as if on sensory overload.  
  
Realizing that he said more than he had intended, Leo blushes.  
  
"It's okay. Yes, we are engaged. Now, can you stay quiet for a few days? I mean, we were planning on going public soon, but not on making the public announcement for a couple of weeks." CJ looks confidently between the two men.  
  
"Okay, well, I will leave you two alone now. Play nicely and take care of each other." Josh smiles softly as he leaves, knowing that it will take some time for him to process all of the information he was just given.  
  
This could be good. Two of his best friends taking care of each other, in love and happy.  
  
Once the door is closed again, CJ laughs. "He took it really well. Especially considering the circumstances. Let's just be thankful he didn't come ten minutes earlier!"  
  
They take seats on the couch and entwine their fingers, sitting silently.  
  
It had never been considered-during their brilliantly planned meetings at work-that Margaret would not be permanently in place behind her desk.  
  
CJ had once pointed out that locking the door to the outer office would look odd, so they relied on the aloof red-head to be the constant. She was their "do not disturb" sign.  
  
That had worked for months, flawlessly, and today it worked less well-it failed miserably.  
  
Not that it really turned out that badly. Really it was quite the opposite. Now there's one less person to tell, and they've been able to test the water.  
  
It wasn't too cold.  
  
Really, Josh had taken it remarkably well. He was surprised, but seemed to be genuinely happy. It's funny how things work out. 5_________ **A couple of days later...*** It had been a strange morning for Leo. First, Lord Marbury made an unannounced (apparently official) trip to the White House but no one seemed to speak with him on any topic. He was just lurking, like a predator, Leo thought.  
  
Of course, things only got better when, after staff, the President began grilling Leo on wedding plans. This had become rather normal for him to do since Leo asked him to be his best man, but it still irritated Leo. Mostly, Leo didn't listen. He instead thought about how wonderful CJ looked this morning, and how she handled Josh's idiocy during staff.  
  
When Jed finished his rant on the significance of particular flowers, Leo was slipping into an alternate universe in which only he and CJ existed. Not such a bad thought, but he was definitely distracted all morning.  
  
Now, he's waiting for her to appear in his doorway, yelling about some stupid memo that doesn't really exist.  
  
What to do with their uninterrupted time?  
  
Since Josh discovered them last week, they've been more inclined to limit the actual sex to their bedrooms (or at least their apartments) and the West wing during the night, if they had been inclined to stay.  
  
Leo grins while ideas for the time occur to him. Wedding planning. Wedding party. Honeymooning. New house. Cuddling. Planning their evening together.  
  
Anything as long as he has CJ with him.  
  
So, when she appears in his doorway, frazzled and drained, Leo's mind snaps instantly from his daydreams.  
  
Closing the door, CJ begins to speak. "I'm late Leo."  
  
"Actually CJ, you're a couple of minutes early. What's wrong? Did you run into Marbury?" Leo offers her his hand while he approaches her.  
  
"That IS the problem. I'm LATE." CJ emphasizes the last word.  
  
It takes a moment for Leo to clue into what she is talking about. "Oh. How late?"  
  
"I would have finished today. I noticed when I was writing in my pocket calender...See, the other problem is that I don't remember when I had my last period. It may have been November or December." CJ sits on the couch, waiting for Leo to do something miraculous. To make her feel better.  
  
"Oh. Okay then." Leo just thinks, waiting for her to offer him a suggestion as to what should be their next step.  
  
"I've gained weight Leo."  
  
"You still look beautiful."  
  
"But I've gained weight AND I missed my period. Jesus Leo. I called my doctor-I can't get an appointment until next Wednesday!" CJ is on the verge of tears. "I can't wait that long."  
  
Leo's arm finds its way around her shoulders, pulling her tightly towards him. It is easier to comfort her when he can hold her.  
  
"Well, is there anything else we can do? I mean, I know that there are those home tests. Would that be accurate enough?" Leo's words seem to fall on deaf ears. CJ is too busy trying to fight her tears.  
  
"CJ, honey. I'm going to go to the Pharmacy, and I am going to pick up one of those tests. You stay in here, and I will make sure that no one bothers you. When I get back, we'll do this together, okay?"  
  
CJ still doesn't respond.  
  
Kissing her softly on the forehead, Leo takes his suit jacket off of the back of his chair, and heads towards the door. Looking back, CJ is curled up, knees tight to her chest, staring blankly around the room.  
  
This isn't what he had in mind for their time together. 6__________  
  
Leo returned to his office, several bags in hand. He had paid special attention at the drugstore to ask the young clerk to double bag each to insure that nobody was able to tell what he was dragging into the White House.  
  
If anyone caught him carrying a dozen pregnancy tests, there would be a major crisis. Either he and CJ would be outed (without any of their input as to how, where or when) or he would have to lie and figure out who to really blame the little boxes on. Either way, it just wasn't worth the chance.  
  
CJ is pacing back and forth. It is unusual to see her so unnerved, Leo thinks. After all, everyday she faces the White House Press Corps and beats them into submission. Whenever one of them steps out of line, CJ manages to pummel them back into orderly conduct. It's just who she is.  
  
"Heya Ceej. I picked up one of every type they had. I wasn't really sure what the differences are between them all, and I thought I would let you choose." Leo places the bags down on his desk.  
  
All the way to the drugstore and back, he had been thinking of how wonderful it would be to have a child with CJ. They'd be able to spend the pregnancy taking about names, and colours for the nursery, as well as what type of car seat they wanted.  
  
What could be more perfect?  
  
Rummaging through the bags, CJ is looking at every package. "A red dot, a blue dot. A pink oval, a blue square. A red plus sign, a red minus sign...God, are they all this stupid? Oh, for crying out loud. I'll take..." CJ sticks her hand in the bag, closes her eyes and randomly chooses whichever one her hand lands on. "This one is the winner. Ok, so it's a blue minus vs the blue plus sign. I can handle this." CJ paces back and forth.  
  
"Put it in your purse, go to the lavatory, and do whatever it is you need to do. Then, bring it back and we'll wait together." Leo tries his best to be reassuring, without seeming smug. Wouldn't it be so wonderful...?  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That makes sense." CJ puts the box in her purse and then rushes out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later, CJ returns, purse in hand, and drops the little white stick on Leo's desk.  
  
"I've been thinking about this." CJ looks like she has hit the point of absolute overload.  
  
"So have I. What have you been thinking?" Leo looks up at CJ, and offers her a questioning look. He doesn't want to pressure her into anything, but at the same time, he really wants to have this-a family.  
  
"Leo, I'm not so sure that I am really mother material. God! Look at me! I work eighteen hours a day or more, and I don't even have a cat!" CJ is about to cry.  
  
"What the hell does a cat have to do with anything? This is a baby we're talking about, not a pet!" Leo is confused and frustrated.  
  
This woman, whom he loves more than life itself, is practically saying that the idea of having his child repulses her.  
  
"That's my point Leo. I have a goldfish, and my secretary is responsible for taking care of her. I couldn't raise a child!" CJ turns away from Leo and moves towards the couch. "Are our three minutes up?"  
  
"Yeah. Where did you lay that test thing?" Leo isn't sure what he can say to change her mind. To make her feel better. Anything but be where they are right now.  
  
"It's on the bookshelf...So a blue minus sign means that I'm not, and a blue plus sign means...well...you know, the other." CJ looks around but avoids looing at Leo.  
  
"Well," Leo begins, looking at the little white stick, "you're not." He flings the plastic strip into his garbage can.  
  
CJ releases a great sigh. "Wow, I never thought I would be so glad to be getting fat! Whoa! Okay. I'm feeling like we deserve a lunch to celebrate. Somewhere fancy and extravagant." She looks more relieved than he's ever seen her. Even after being let off the leash after the Haiti incident.  
  
Leo hesitates, trying to think of a good reason to stay at the office. "Well, CJ. I'd love to," Leo states plainly, "but I don't know if I should leave the building. You know, John Marbury is on the loose somewhere in the building, and I may be needed to defend honour and eventually save him from Toby. But, you know, if you want to go out for lunch, I bet Abbey is kickin' around the residence . I bet she'd love some time with you." Leo offers her his best smile, but struggles.  
  
What just happened here, they both wonder.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, let's work on a romantic dinner then. I'll call you this afternoon." CJ kisses Leo, noticing how tense he is. "I love you. Don't work too hard."  
  
Leaving the room, CJ doesn't turn back, but had she, she would have seen a very shaken Leo.  
  
Hitting the intercom, Leo begins to speak. "Margaret, am I still free for awhile?"  
  
"Yes Leo. Do you need anything?" Even over the intercom, Margaret can sense that something is wrong.  
  
"Yeah. Can you order something from the mess for me? And is Lord Marbury still in the building?" Leo stops, looking at his hands. He can't believe that he lied to CJ.  
  
"Yes, he's following Donna around, telling her about Canada. Leo, I think he's scaring her." Margaret's voice dead pans.  
  
"Keep him out of my office, and ask Toby or Josh to save poor Donna. What's he telling her about, anyway?"  
  
"During the last desperate call, it was something about a guy...John A. MacDonald...He was a Prime Minister I think. Oh, and he was asking what she had planned for May 24th. Leo, what's on May 24th?" Margaret stops speaking abruptly.  
  
"I don't know. Just get me some lunch and keep everyone out of here."  
  
Pressing the button to disengage the intercom, Leo relaxes in his chair and thinks.  
  
Until this morning, Leo had not considered the possibility of having another child. Of course now he really wants one.  
  
With Mallory, he missed her childhood, adolescence, and teenage years. Hell, he's barely in her life now, despite his efforts. After being so absent, she's been less welcoming of him into her life, and he doesn't blame her.  
  
She's not been distant to him, however. They both understand that the relationship that they share is limited to holidays and special events.  
  
But now. Now Leo has a chance to be there for a child. To have a child born into a family. With love. Made of love.  
  
But CJ, after dangling the carrot in front of him, has made the decision without him.  
  
Aren't they in this together? Why don't they make the serious decisions together?  
  
More importantly, why doesn't she want to have a child with me, Leo wonders. 7_______  
  
"Leo, your lunch is here. Donna has been relieved from Marbury duty, and I've practically sent out a 'do not disturb' notice." Margaret places the plastic container in front of him. "Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Margaret," even before Leo initiates the conversation, he feels he'll regret it, but it is something that he needs to talk about. He needs to have a woman's opinion.  
  
Normally he would talk to Abbey, but under the circumstances, she would jump in and try to fix it, which would ultimately cause more problems than it would solve.  
  
"Are you in a relationship right now?" Leo's question is posed more abruptly than he had intended.  
  
"Um...Leo. Yeah, I am." Margaret seems both stunned and confused by his question. "Really? With whom? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Leo is beginning to feel more comfortable with this conversation. She knows him better than anyone, even CJ.  
  
"His name is Rodney." Margaret offers his name hesitantly. "I met him at the First Lady's birthday party."  
  
"Wonderful, that's great Margaret. I'm happy for you." Leo can't believe that his awkward little Margaret is in a relationship. He's forgotten how much of a daughter he considers her to be.  
  
Sure, she's strange, and drives him nuts most of the time, but Leo imagines that's what a daughter would be like sometimes. It doesn't mean he would care any less for her.  
  
"Let's talk about children, okay?" Leo has now developed a comfortable rhythm of question asking.  
  
"Leo, are you alright? I mean, you're acting kind of strange and you're freaking me out." Margaret begins to fidget.  
  
"Okay, I'll just ask you. Do you think that I am too old to be a father again?" Leo's question is hurried and perhaps too desperately asked.  
  
"Leo, did you get someone pregnant?" Margaret's eyes are growing increasingly wide.  
  
"No, not yet." Leo's tone doesn't offer her any hints as to whether this is a good or bad thing.  
  
Margaret, being the dim bulb she is, begins to question what is going on. Is he going to ask me to...? Surely not! "Leo, you know...um...I'm not...You're a..." Margaret's discomfort speaks volumes.  
  
Leo is momentarily dumbfounded, but quickly clues in. "Oh dear God Margaret! That's not it at all! No. I've been seeing someone since November and we've gotten quite serious, and then this topic came up and...I can't believe that I am having this conversation with you!" Leo suddenly decides that he's already said too much. To Margaret, nonetheless.  
  
"No, Leo. I'm honoured. Really. That you think of me as a friend. I mean, you can't possibly understand how much that means to me." Margaret's becoming more and more emotional now.  
  
"Of course I regard you as a friend. Now, answer the question honestly or I will have no problems firing your ass!" Leo teases her.  
  
"I would say yes, if we were talking about any other man, but I think that you could do it. I mean, you run the country and babysit the President. And Josh!" Margaret laughs. "Honestly, Leo. I think that you could be a wonderful father. And as for your work schedule, I don't know about your mystery woman's job, but I know if you brought baby McGarry in, we'd all take turns loving it."  
  
"Thanks Margaret. I'm going to do some work in here. Try to keep people away. I need some time to think." Leo smiles gently at the bubbly red- head and nods to let her know that he doesn't need anything more.  
  
"You're welcome Leo," Margaret says quietly as she pulls the door shut behind him.  
  
He has a lot of thinking to do, and very little time in which to do it. 8_____  
  
The end of the work day seemed to come too quickly for Leo. He had been hoping for some time to contemplate how to approach CJ about a baby.  
  
Around 7:30, when Leo was working his way through some information he downloaded off of the internet, CJ appears in his doorway.  
  
"Margaret gone home?" Not the most personal question, but at least it will let her know what kind of mood he's in.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to make a point of getting her out of here by six. She's got a boyfriend now, and she seems really interested in this one. I want to help her out, if I can." Leo hasn't raised his eyes from the papers in front of him.  
  
He doesn't know if he can look at her without his emotions betraying him. The last thing he wants its to be angry with CJ. But he is. Now he just has to stop himself from confronting her.  
  
"That's nice. So, you game for that romantic dinner now? This could be a good time to go public-we're getting married in four and a half months." CJ smiles. This should cheer him up. After all, he's wanted this since the first day at the Inn.  
  
"Um, sure. I just...well. I guess this can wait." Leo puts down the folders and piles them in his drawer.  
  
"Well, don't sound so excited or anything, Leo! It's just our first public date. Not at all important. Hell, let's get our assistants to go. We can delegate it out to them. Hmm..Carol could go for me, and we'll send Josh for you." CJ is thoroughly pissed now.  
  
"CJ!" Leo says in a warning tone. She doesn't understand how upset he really is.  
  
"No, it's great. Tomorrow, when the press asks why my assistant (who is also engaged to a lawyer) and your Deputy Chief of Staff (who's dating a prominent women's rights activist) are dating, we'll explain that it's simply your way of saving time to spend more of it with your precious polling data!"  
  
"Oh come on CJ! You know that's not what I meant!" Leo rubs his temples in an attempt to calm himself. Dear God, he thinks. Am I channelling Toby here? "I'm just tired and I'm not feeling like myself. I'm a little nervous about the media barrage, that's all."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. I'm going home now, and I would advise you to do the same-if you're tired and all. I'll see you at staff in the morning." CJ doesn't even stop to tell him that she loves him.  
  
Leo pulls the folders out from the drawer and looks at the information again. New birthing technologies, pictures of a developing fetus, and information on parenting in later life.  
  
At one point this afternoon, when his meeting with a senator was delayed, Leo took to the internet, hoping to find something to dissuade him from wanting a baby.  
  
Instead, he found pictures of happy pregnant women, proud fathers-to-be, and many beautiful babies. His plan backfired horribly.  
  
And now, CJ is convinced he doesn't want to be seen in public with her.  
  
What's this going to do to their relationship?  
  
Placing the folders back in the drawer, where eleven pregnancy tests lay unused, Leo locks it and puts on his suit jacket. He has a plan. 9___________  
  
CJ has been crying since she left Leo's office. He had been so detached from her, and cold.  
  
Where was all of this coming from? Up until today, they had a perfect relationship, and now? Everything seems to be in shambles.  
  
CJ allows her mind to skim over the details of the day's events and stops to think about the pregnancy scare.  
  
Is he upset at the possibility of her being pregnant? Is it because they hadn't been more careful?  
  
No, CJ tells herself.  
  
That only leaves one possibility. Does Leo want another child?  
  
While she thinks, she realizes that she has been ignoring the phone, which had been ringing incessantly since she got home almost.  
  
Not that it matters. If it were work, they would call her on her cell, or have her beeped.  
  
When Leo suddenly appears in front of her, CJ jumps, forgetting that she had given him a key to her apartment.  
  
"I'm sorry to have frightened you. And I'm sorry for being such an ass today. I bring Chinese food as a peace offering." Leo gestures towards the brown paper bags in the doorway. "I thought we could talk for awhile- discuss things." Leo waits for her response.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I did try to call. I left three or four messages on your voice mail." As much as he wants to move closer to her, Leo knows that she's not ready for him to yet.  
  
"I wasn't answering the phone. Didn't feel like it." CJ wipes away the tears, hoping she doesn't look as bad as she feels. "Where did you get the food?"  
  
"Ming's. It was the only one in Carol's Rolodex." Leo searches her face, hoping for some response.  
  
"You need to tell me what went wrong today because honestly, it's killing me. I love you so much Leo, and I hate it being this way between us." CJ draws her legs towards her chest and looks at him.  
  
Choosing a seat to her left in a plush chair, Leo begins. "We need to talk about what happened after you took the test." How do I approach this, Leo thinks, without pissing her off more?  
  
"What about it? I did it, it was negative, and Abbey and I went to lunch to celebrate because you were in your office, defending Donna's virtue." CJ's reaction is totally nonchalant.  
  
"Well, let's start with why you were so happy that it was negative." Leo tip toes around his real question.  
  
"I told you Leo..." CJ hesitates, "I'm not mother material."  
  
"See, that's where you lose me, 'cause I honestly think that you're a wonderful, loving woman who could teach a child so much." Leo's words are spoken with love and even CJ must admit that he's amazing.  
  
"Leo, it's...more than that. I mean, look at our work schedules..."  
  
"So we cut back. We work 8:30 to 5:00, Monday to Friday. If something comes up, we take time owed. You know that the President would encourage us to be a family." Leo has now taken off his suit jacket and is making himself more comfortable.  
  
"Ok, here's me being vain..." CJ waits for a moment, and then shifts on the couch, moving closer to him. "I don't want to have my body pulled in various directions, only to have it culminate in massive pain."  
  
"I would do it myself, if it were possible, in a second. And you spend tonnes of time at the gym, I'd be surprised if you couldn't bounce right back into shape. There are drugs for the pain-apparently you would be floating..." Leo realizes that his argument may seem too well researched for CJ's liking. He might as well add a couple of footnotes! "I'm not trying to dismiss your concerns. Really. I just want you to know that there are more things out there to learn. I just want us to consider this together, and then make an educated decision."  
  
"Leo...I just...I'm not sure that having a baby would be right for us." CJ's words cut too deeply for Leo.  
  
"So is it safe to assume that I am the problem?"  
  
"What? How so?" CJ seems genuinely confused, Leo thinks.  
  
"Do you not want to have my child because you are unsure of us?" Leo hates that he can't look at her when he asks this.  
  
"How can you ask that? Are you serious? I've been totally open with you. I love you. More than anything. I love you so much it hurts to be away from you-this fighting is awful. How can you ask me if I am having second thoughts." CJ is on the verge of crying again.  
  
"I love you Ceej. I would give everything in the world to make you happy. I would sacrifice everything for you. I just...I would rather think that you were having second thoughts than..." Leo doesn't want to voice this.  
  
"Than what Leo? What can I possibly think that is worse than me not being sure if I want to be with you?"  
  
"That I'm too old. That you wouldn't want to put yourself and a child through that. Dealing with me. I can't run marathons CJ. I couldn't when I was thirty. I just...I know I could keep up with a kid, and I could be the type of father that he or she would need." Leo's eyes are tearing up. This, his biggest fear in his relationship with CJ, has just been voiced. And it doesn't seem any less real.  
  
"Oh God! Leo, that's awful!" CJ moves across the couch towards him, resting in front of him on the floor, hand on his knee. "That's the last thing that would have ever come to my mind! Oh my God. No. Leo, that's not what's going on. All the doubts I have about having a child, they are strictly about me. I have no doubt you could keep up. Christ, you've kept us in line for over four years!" CJ softens her voice now. "Leo, you are such a wonderfully strong man. You are giving, and loving, and I don't want you to ever think that age is an issue. I would take one of you before I'd take five twenty year olds." CJ laughs softly.  
  
"CJ, what's really going on then? I know you aren't the vain person you just tried to make yourself out to be." Leo knows that he shouldn't push CJ's new mood to far, but it's hard for him to not have a plausible answer.  
  
"Ok, we'll have this discussion, but Leo, you've got to believe me when I say it isn't about you." CJ takes Leo's hand and pulls him over to the couch with her and positions their body so they can easily stretch out, facing each other.  
  
This talk, which she thought she could delay, has caught her by surprise, and now she feels unprepared. Just tell the truth, she keeps telling herself. 10________  
  
"Leo, I don't know how to explain this to you." CJ looks over at Leo, who waits intently for her to tell him what's going on.  
  
All Leo really wants from her is the truth, but until this point, she has been less than forthright with information.  
  
"CJ, take your time, and just tell me whatever it is. We can face anything together, you know that right? I mean, you know that no matter what happens, I will love you forever? I will CJ. I would rather die than try to survive without you." Leo repositions himself at an angle at which he can place CJ's legs on his lap, allowing her to stretch out further across the couch, and then reaches his one hand to hers, entwining their fingers.  
  
"Leo, you don't understand." CJ begins to cry. "I know that you love me Leo, but I'm not entirely sure that I like who I am."  
  
Leo uses his other hand to wipe away the tears on her checks, and then sits back against the couch. He'll give her whatever time she needs to do this. All that he wants is for things to be right between them again.  
  
"Leo, it's been awhile since I've talked about this, and it isn't something that I ever thought I would have to talk about again. I...um..." CJ stops, only to think out her next thought-how she is going to phrase it. "I have a child Leo. Somewhere out there, I have a child and I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." CJ is crying more now.  
  
Stunned, Leo helps pull CJ into a sitting position. "When? Who was the father?"  
  
"I was at Berkeley. A guy I was dating-Robert Davis-was really important to me. And we were young. And stupid. I was 18 for Christ's sake. We never used protection, and I was too scared to go to the doctor's because I was afraid it was true. I waited until I was six months pregnant to tell my parents. Dad was great about it, really. He said that he'd help me no matter what I decided. My mom, she was less great. She was so pissed at me when she found out. Called me a whore. Not a good catholic. It was awful." CJ speaks through the stream of tears. "I decided to give it up for adoption. I signed the papers, so did my parents, and when the time came, I gave birth and they took it away. I never held it-I never even saw it."  
  
Leo pulls her body against his, and holds her while she cries. "I love you so much CJ. This makes me love you more."  
  
"What? How can you say that? I'm a horrible person!" CJ looks into his eyes, completely confused.  
  
"Ceej, had you kept it, you wouldn't have been able to finish school and get to where you are now. You were practically a child at the time. You realize that what you did was for the good of the baby too, right? I mean, they take really particular care in finding good homes for children. Stable homes. You made a mature decision and were really strong. I respect you for that, and I love you."  
  
CJ moves slowly towards him, and eventually she stops crying. "You understand why I can't have another child, right?"  
  
"Not really, but we'll talk about that later." Leo would love to say he understands-that she made her point really clear to him-but she didn't. All she did was tell him about a past mistake. Big deal.  
  
"Leo, I gave up my child. I don't deserve another one, and even if I had one, I would be wondering if I was going to screw up or if my other child got the same advantages. I just, I want to you to know that it has nothing to do with you. I just don't want a child."  
  
"CJ, have you ever tried to find the baby? I mean, you could look to find it and put your mind at ease. I know that it is only a small consolation, but you know that with our connections, we could do the search."  
  
"Leo, let's stop talking about this now, okay? I just want you to hold me for now, and we'll talk about this again later." CJ closes her eyes.  
  
"Can I ask you one question?" Leo looks at her for permission. When she doesn't say no, he continues. "If you don't want to answer, you really don't have to. Okay?" Moments pass, and he waits for her to acknowledge what he just said. She mumbles incoherently and Leo begins. "Why did you never push for us to use protection? Sure, the times at the Inn, it caught us off guard, but all the other times...there was plenty of time in between." He never thought he would have this discussion. He didn't with Jenny, because it was a given that she hadn't been all that interested in more children, and he was too drunk to argue. But with CJ it had been different. It was like it just wasn't an issue that they considered.  
  
"I never thought about the possibility. I guess I just didn't think that I would ever have to worry about it, and I was stupid. We were lucky this time-it was just a scare. I...." CJ stops.  
  
Leo understands what she is saying. It just wasn't something that was in the realm of possibility for them. He hadn't.  
  
Sure, their rationale seemed flawed-it was. But their relationship isn't based on logic-just love and emotion.  
  
Leo is drained. Emotionally, it had been an exhausting day. High highs, and very low lows. But, he was sure of them. And of their love. The only thing that he was sure of is that they'd get through this too. 11________  
  
CJ fell asleep on the couch soon after they finished their conversation, leaving Leo to think about everything that had happened. Especially what had been said.  
  
What would he do with the information? Wait and see if CJ changed her mind about wanting a child? That seemed unlikely, especially in light of everything. Or, should he do some digging and prove her wrong?  
  
The only thing that he could be certain of, is that they needed rest.  
  
Picking CJ's sleeping form off of the couch, Leo carefully walks into the bedroom-their bedroom.  
  
At least, it had become their bedroom in the past few months. Leo has practically lived in her apartment-it seems that he only returns to his hotel room when she has company or if he has to work extremely late.  
  
Laying her down in the bed and removing her clothes, Leo kisses her forehead.  
  
She's so strong, he thinks. CJ so rarely falters, and when she does, she is her own worst critic. CJ will take on anybody if she thinks she's right, and fights to fix things. And ultimately, when she's in need of help, she stays to herself and doesn't bitch about it. CJ deals with everything on her own, and in her own way.  
  
Leo undresses and crawls in next to her. Soon he falls asleep. It's not the peaceful, dreamless sleep that he has grown accustomed to.  
  
Instead, he vividly dreams about their family-a glowingly pregnant CJ laughing at him and a young child who are trying to play baseball. Leo keeps getting hit by stray balls.  
  
CJ is holding her stomach, and sipping ice tea out of a plastic glass with a pink umbrella.  
  
This is how life is supposed to be.  
  
When CJ wakes up in the middle of the night, she looks over at Leo who is grinning widely.  
  
He must be having a good dream, CJ thinks. She's glad, because he deserves to be happy.  
  
CJ reaches over to him and drapes her arm across his waist-just being close to him makes her feel safe.  
  
@@@  
  
After staff the next morning, Leo insists on walking CJ back to her office. He wants to check that, for the billionth time, she's okay.  
  
Approaching CJ's office, Carol looks up and stands to greet them. "Hey boss. Danny wants a minute with you sometime this morning before the briefing. He says it's very important."  
  
CJ smiles. "Everything is very important to Danny. Tell him to get his butt in here as soon as he can. I'll give him five."  
  
She and Leo continue to her office, and once inside, she closes the door. "Thank you for being so wonderful about everything." CJ kisses him softly on the lips. "Now, go back to work, and I will call you on my lunch."  
  
"Love you," Leo says gently as he walks towards the door.  
  
CJ is so relieved to have no more secrets-to be one hundred percent honest with him.  
  
"CJ," Carol's voice bellows over the intercom, "Danny's here."  
  
"Send him in." CJ sits back in her chair, waiting for the door to fling open.  
  
"CJ, there's trouble." Danny sits across from her.  
  
"Hi Danny. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Sure, have a seat." CJ teases him. Her mood is quite remarkable.  
  
"CJ, I know about you and Leo. Chris followed Leo back to your place and camped out-she knows that Leo didn't leave until this morning."  
  
12_______  
  
Danny watches her for a response. "Aren't you going to say something?" Danny is confused-he expected her to blowup at him. "Okay, so do you know what's she's planning on doing with this information? I mean, now that she has it, we just need to work faster than she does." CJ just relaxes further back into her chair. No use panicking.  
  
"So it's true? CJ, this is going to be big. She didn't outline what she's planning for it, but let's face it, she isn't going to put it into a drawer. I bet she's going to ambush you at the briefing." Danny looks at her sympathetically. On some level he still loves her. "Yes, it's true. And for being a good friend, you're going to get a special treat. Be at Leo's office in forty-five minutes-tell Margaret that I've asked you to join us. That gives us another hour before the briefing." CJ smiles softly and then hurries out of her office. "Carol, I want you to clear all senior staff to be in Leo's office in fifteen minutes. I want Margaret and Donna as well. You too, of course. We'll need the President and the First Lady as well. Get some of the other girls to cover you guys." CJ's words are almost a blur, and before Carol can ask any questions, CJ is gone down the corridor. When CJ enters Leo's outer office, Margaret is busy filing folders.  
  
"Hi. Is anyone in there with him?" CJ places her hand on the doorknob, awaiting her response. "He's on a conference call with Lord Marbury-he'll be a while." Margaret barely looks up. "Okay, well I'm going to interrupt. This is too important." CJ opens the door and Leo looks up, startled. Quickly, CJ scribbles: 'the press knows about us' on a piece of paper and passes it to him. "Oh shit! I've got to go. I'll call you back. No, tell her to relax. We'll deal with it. Yeah, you too. Bye." Leo hangs up the phone and looks at CJ. "How'd they find out?" "Chris followed you and waited. She's going to use it at the morning briefing, we think. I've got everyone coming in here in a few minutes-we'll tell them all and then you and I are going to do an exclusive with Danny. We'll get our spot in tomorrow's paper. At the briefings, I will say nothing more than 'if you want it, you'll have to read Danny's article.' Of course I will confirm the basic rumor that we are a couple, and that he has the details. He won't offer any of the scavengers info until after tomorrow." CJ smiles. "It would have been nice to do this on our terms, but I'm not stupid-letting her get to us first could be very bad." CJ sits on the couch and looks at Leo. Her Leo. He's awestruck-that it's all happening so fast, how quickly she's thought on her feet. He loves her for it, but he never realized just how extremely great she is at her job. "So why is Danny getting the exclusive?" "He gave me the heads up-I think the least we can do is give him the story. He didn't have to help us." CJ kisses him softly. "Just think. This time tomorrow, and we will be public knowledge. No more hiding, no more concerns!" There's a soft knocking on the door, leading from the oval office, and quickly the President and First Lady appear.  
  
"Who set the building on fire?" Jed teases them. He knows that with the emergency meeting, there must be a story about to break. "Chris found out about us, and we think she will take it public at the briefing. Now's a good time to tell everyone else that matters." Leo looks at his best friend, who is smiling, ear to ear. In barely a minute, Josh, Sam and Toby are filing in, followed by Donna, Carol and Margaret. They all stare at the people congregated there, and look bewildered. "So, from what I understand, we have you to blame for pulling us away from our very important jobs? Huh CJ?" Josh looks at her with a very inspector Gadget- like glare. Despite knowing about their relationship, he doesn't seem to use the logic to assume that's what the meeting is about. That's Josh, CJ thinks. "Oh shut up Josh! You were sending an e-mail to your mother! Important meeting my..." Donna stops herself. "Just don't be a pain!" "Yes, I am to blame. There's a story that will break at the next briefing, and I wanted to be the one to tell you before you heard it on CNN this afternoon." CJ looks around the room calmly, eyeing these people that she has come to regard as family. "The story is about a relationship in the White House, and will be raised by Chris." Everyone looks around the room, startled and confused. "Who?" Donna asks impatiently. "Well, it's me. I'm engaged." CJ watches in amusement as everyone, including her best friend Toby, become speechless. "The President and Abbey have been aware of my relationship since it began, as I felt that they needed to be in the loop. Otherwise, no one other than my family and strangely enough, Josh, knows." Josh blushes as his mind flashes back to that day in this very office, when he stumbled upon them. It's been killing him-not saying anything. He wanted to tell his friends and make smart ass comments like he always does, but this wasn't the secret to blow. "Wow, CJ. That's amazing. Who is he?" Sam barely manages to spit out the words, still in shock from the announcement. Stepping back towards Leo and taking his hand, she smiles at her friends, awaiting the response. "Leo and I are engaged." The group doesn't move. Nobody even blinks. "Ha! You are too funny CJ! I mean it!" Toby looks at her, assuming this must be a bad joke. "You never told me that you were seeing anyone, and you don't keep secrets from me! You haven't in twenty years of friendship!" "I'm serious Toby. I just started, I guess. We wanted to wait awhile before we told you guys, so you could all see that it won't affect our work performance. I know that you are all surprised, but I assure you that we didn't want to keep it from you, we just thought it was best." CJ pulls herself closer to Leo. She wants to be near him, but knows that public displays of affection thirty seconds after the news breaks might be a bit startling for them all. "CJ and I have been together since November, and will be getting married on July fourth. Neither one of us feel the need to delay any longer." Leo looks around the group, trying to measure how everyone feels. "When this story breaks this morning, we will be giving no comment. Danny will have the exclusive and then tomorrow we will begin to give more information." Everyone takes seats around the room as CJ and Leo tell them the story.  
  
When Donna asks how Josh found out, CJ and Leo laugh, telling him he can share it if he so chooses, and poor Josh just cringes. The attitude in the group is lighter, and people are laughing again. Toby stews in his chair, in the furthest corner, but CJ knows that now isn't the time to fix things with him. She has too much work to do, and now she has to give an interview. 13____  
  
Danny had been quite impressed by CJ and Leo's honesty during the interview. They answered every question he asked-even those with which they were somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
When did they decide to pursue a relationship?  
  
How did they keep it from most people?  
  
Why did they keep it a secret?  
  
How does the President feel about it?  
  
The questions just kept coming at them, and CJ was impressed by how fast Danny had managed to come up with the comprehensive list. Then again, he is senior White House reporter.  
  
CJ offered to get written statements from the senior staff for him to include in his article as well.  
  
When Danny leaves the office, he wishes the couple the bet of luck and thanks them. They do, he thinks, make a remarkable couple.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" CJ smiles as Danny closes the door behind him. She moves in and kisses Leo. "Now I've got to go brief the scavengers-is it too late for us to resign and run off together?"  
  
"It is, my love. Besides, I'd never let you quit. You keep this administration afloat. Can I come and do the announcement with you?" Leo asks, knowing that this will be hard on her. In a matter of minutes, she has to address the press corps and tell them that she not only has been maintaining a secret relationship, but it's with the chief fo staff and they're now engaged. Yeah, that's going to go over well with the vultures.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to? Mostly I'll be doing a lot of 'no comment' responses, but if you want to be there...I'd love it."  
  
She hadn't expected him to offer to come with her-not that she minds. It's wonderful, she thinks. Having him stand by her.  
  
And so they make their way to the pressroom, passing stunned co-workers who can't believe the pair. There are dull whispers and hushes as they walk.  
  
As CJ approaches the podium, the press prepares-word has made it around that she's involved in a secret, very high profile, relationship. That's all that Chris would tell the others though.  
  
What had possessed her to confide in Danny is unknown-is it possible that she doesn't know of Danny's crush on CJ?  
  
CJ looks down at her ring (which she made a point to put on before the interview with Danny) as she begins. "Let me first say that this will not be a standard briefing-I will run through today's items topically, and you will ask questions on each item as it is presented. I will make an announcement, and then Simon will take care of any random items you may have." CJ looks across the pressroom where many faces look on in confusion. What exactly will happen here?  
  
Methodically, CJ runs through the day's items, and once she finishes, she motions for Leo to join her at the podium.  
  
"On a personal note, I have been involved in a relationship with Leo McGarry. We are now engaged." CJ looks at the reporters, scribbling quickly on pages, and snapping photos. Hands begin to fly into the air, and they call her name. "We have given an exclusive to one newspaper, and will not answer any questions regarding our relationship until later this week."  
  
CJ smiles at Leo, who takes her hand in his.  
  
No more secrets.  
  
"That's it guys-CJ will be back later for the afternoon briefing." Leo leads her away from the podium and once in the hall, he kisses her. "You're stuck with me now."  
  
"You promise?" CJ moves closer and kisses him more deeply.  
  
14________  
  
Toby is waiting in CJ's office when she returns.  
  
"Hey Pokey. I was about to go looking for you, but it looks like you got to me first." CJ closes the door behind her and then walks to Gail's bowl, sprinkling dry food over the top.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Toby's hands move over his temples, his forehead creased.  
  
"We didn't tell anyone-it was something we felt we had to develop before we shared it. It wasn't just you Toby, and it wasn't anything personal." CJ rubs her hands over his back in small circles to appease him. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I couldn't. I wanted to, really, but the privacy was too important."  
  
"Do you even know him? Yes, you have been friends for years, but on a romantic level..." Toby couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.  
  
"What is this all about?"  
  
"It's about you being engaged to Leo and it's about not telling me! LEO! CJ, come on! You could do so much better." Toby's voice, which had elevated in pitch suddenly, becomes more quiet.  
  
"Whoa! If this is to whom I am engaged, and not the actual secret, then we have nothing to discuss! Our love isn't a topic open for debate." CJ's hands are shaking and all semblance of a smile has quickly disappeared. She's furious.  
  
"CJ, he's fourteen years older than you are! He can't give you the life you deserve..." Toby is trying to stay calm, to no avail.  
  
"Get out, now! Get the hell out of my office!" CJ looks through him. "Now Toby! Leave!"  
  
CJ slams the door behind him.  
  
How can he not be happy for her? She's happier than she's been in her entire life!  
  
He'll come around, she thinks. And if he doesn't...She'll always have Leo.  
  
***  
  
When Leo returns to his office, Margaret pulls him aside.  
  
"I called Mallory in while you were with Danny. I asked her to come over, and she's waiting in your office. I thought you might want to be the one to tell her about your engagement, instead of letting her hear about it on the radio or something." Margaret offers Leo a soft smile.  
  
"Thanks Margaret." Leo walks into his office, where his daughter sits. "Hi honey. How you doin'?" "I'm fine. What's going on? Margaret said that you needed to see me?" Mallory isn't ever quite sure how to read her father, and this isn't any exception. He seems happy enough, but why would she be called in to be told good news?  
  
"Well, I just did a press conference and made an announcement." Leo sits in his chair, looking intently at her.  
  
How will she react, he keeps asking himself. It's so hard to guess.  
  
"I made an announcement that I am engaged, and I wanted to be the one to tell you before you read it in tomorrow's paper or saw it on the news tonight."  
  
"To whom? Why haven't I heard of you having a girlfriend before?" Mallory is so confused.  
  
Her father, who she thought would be forever single, is now announcing that he's engaged. Not just seeing someone, but engaged?!?  
  
"CJ." Leo watches her face, trying to measure her reaction.  
  
"CJ Cregg?"  
  
"Yes honey. We've been seeing each other for a while now, and today we had to do a press conference to announce it. A reporter found out about us, and there wasn't time to delay the announcement. I would have much rather had you over for dinner and told you instead of doing it here, but honey there weren't many choices." Leo's voice is calm and soothing.  
  
"Is she pregnant?" Mallory practically spits out her words.  
  
"No! No, she's not pregnant. I don't think that will ever be an issue. We're in love. No strings attached, nothing to hide." It's amazing how quickly she jumped to that conclusion-as if that would be the only reason he would marry someone.  
  
"Well. Isn't this...special. I don't know what you want me to say. I'm stunned. She's how many years younger than you? Like twelve?"  
  
"CJ is fourteen years younger than I am, but that doesn't matter to us. We've discussed the age difference, and we love each other anyway." Leo is growing frustrated. Why can't she understand how little the age difference matters to them?  
  
"You know what Dad? I honestly thought you were one of those men who could totally skip over the mid-life crisis-hell you waited this long! No, I was evidently wrong. Well, I hope that she's worth it for however long this lasts!" Mallory can't stand to look at her father.  
  
The door to the outer office opens, and CJ steps in. "Margaret told me to come in. Oh, hey Mallory. Look, I don't want to interrupt. I'll come back later."  
  
"No, don't leave. I will. My father and I are done talking anyway." Mallory stands up and leaves, without saying goodbye to either of them.  
  
"Well," CJ begins, "we've gotten such a warm reception today. It makes me all warm and tingly inside. Does she have a dog I could run over, because quite frankly, I kinda feel like that would be the next logical step." With a great sigh, CJ slumps onto the couch.  
  
"Let me guess...Toby is pissed at you for keeping it a secret?" Leo sits beside her, resting his hand on her knee.  
  
"Nope. He's pissed that it's you, and that I wasn't born fourteen years earlier-or you later. Something like that!" CJ closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder. "Do you think we could tell them all to fuck off, and we can take some time just to be us again?"  
  
"CJ, it's going to be hard. Toby and Mallory feel betrayed, and hurt. They didn't expect us to get so close to anyone, and now...I don't know. I'm trying to be rational and they are totally not being anything remotely close to it. They'll come around. They have to. God knows, they love us more than they are willing to let on, and they don't want things to be like this either, right?" Leo's hand draws tiny circles around her knee as he speaks.  
  
"What if they don't come around Leo? What if they stay pissed forever?" CJ is trying to swallow her tears, but has little success.  
  
"Then we'll deal with it together. But they will come around, because they will see how happy we make each other and that will be that."  
  
"Being happy. Who knew it would be so hard?" CJ laughs softly, trying to mask her emotions. It's hard to hide from yourself.  
  
15_________  
  
"Well, that's it folks. We're done for the day. With any luck, I won't have to see any of you until Monday morning." Leo looks around the room and gestures for them all to leave. "We might as well have one early night, right?"  
  
"Sure," Josh begins. "It's Friday night and you have a date-that's the only reason we're leaving before eight!" Josh's voice is teasing and soft.  
  
Leo smiles. The past two weeks have been full of little jokes, which would probably bother him if he weren't so damn happy with CJ. Sure, Mallory and Toby are still pissed at them, but at least Leo has CJ and she has him.  
  
"Well you know Josh, I can still fire your ass. Stop bitching and enjoy an early departure!" Everyone in the room laughs (well, except Toby who has taken to reading over his notes during the banter portion of the meetings) and gets up to leave.  
  
"CJ, stick around, would you?" The President pats the couch cushion beside him, indicating that he wants her to sit beside him.  
  
"Yes, Sir. What can I do for you?" CJ smiles, watching Leo take a seat in the chair across from them.  
  
"Leo tells me that you two haven't had any real time off together since Christmas, and that's hardly acceptable for people in a new relationship." The President seems uncomfortable with the discussion-he thinks of her as a daughter, and of Leo as a brother. The pairing creates a strange scenario in his head.  
  
"You see, our boss is real demanding, and don't tell him sir, but I don't think he wants any of us to have lives." CJ has a gleam in her eye that Leo recognizes.  
  
She isn't going to make this easy on Jed, Leo thinks.  
  
"So you're saying that you work for a tyrant?" Jed understands, and appreciates the fact that CJ is trying to make this easier on him.  
  
"A tyrant? No Sir. Just someone who wants us to give our jobs our all. If only he knew about all the kinky sex that Leo and I have been having during work hours..." CJ's voice trails off, as she looks at Leo, and then at the President-both men are flushed.  
  
"CJ, you know that line you walk with the President..."  
  
"I've passed it again, have I, Sir?"  
  
"Never again do I wish to hear the words 'kinky sex' out of your mouth again, unless it has to do with a platform." Jed looks between his chief of staff and press secretary. "Actually, I don't care what reason you have, I NEVER want to hear them come out of your mouth again."  
  
CJ and Leo laugh.  
  
"Anyway, the point to all of this is that I want you and Leo to go to Manchester for the weekend, and stay at the farm. Charlie booked you guys on a commercial flight, and arranged a car to pick you up. I've got Simon to cover for you CJ, and Josh will have to pretend to be serious. Short of nuclear disaster, I don't anticipate needing you before you fly back in Monday morning." "Wow, this is a wonderful surprise Sir. Thank you very much." CJ looks over to Leo. "How much did you do to make this happen?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing-this is a surprise to me as well."  
  
"Okay now, I want you to leave now, get your stuff together, and be ready to catch your flight. Charlie has all the information you might need." With that, Jed stands and heads towards the door. "Be good now, and don't even think of taking your cells or pagers."  
  
When the door to the Oval Office closes, Leo moves over to the couch beside CJ and wraps his arms around her. "So, Ms. Cregg, you've been banished to the farm with me. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
CJ kisses him passionately. "Oh, I'll be fine. The question is really whether or not you can handle it."  
  
"We should go get packed, and get ready for the weekend, don't you think?" Leo moves his hands along her sides, stopping only when she entwines her fingers in his.  
  
"Or we could spend the weekend here on your couch. Just the two of us...making love...hiding out..."  
  
"I'm sure we could have much more fun in a big empty house out of state." As Leo speaks, CJ gives him that 'you serious?' look, and then runs her hand over his growing erection. "Come on Ceej, you're killing me here. Let's get to Manchester and then...oh...okay, we really need to leave now."  
  
"Alright, thought I'd try. Let's go big boy-the sooner we get there..." CJ stands up, still holding his hands, and pulls him against her.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Leo and CJ are laying inches apart, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"You were right-this is much more fun than a couch in the office." CJ's hands dip below the sheet to run over his hips. "I think that I enjoy being spoiled by the most powerful men in the country."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet Ceej. Just wait until we're married-I have so many things I want to do for you." Leo, who can feel himself becoming aroused again, pulls her closer to him.  
  
"Well, you've already done an infinite number of things for me...How many more tricks can you be hiding?" CJ rolls him over on to his back and straddles his hips. "Mmm...More than you could imagine." Leo's hands run the length of her body as she leans down to kiss him deeply.  
  
"I still have a few tricks too. We should compare them sometime. But for now, I have something much more...exciting in mind." CJ drags her lips from his mouth, down his neck to his chest.  
  
Leo's hands squeeze her sides gently, as she begins to lick and nibble on his nipples.  
  
Her trail of soft kisses stops just above his groin, and looks to his eyes to decide what he wants.  
  
"CJ, may I make love to you?" Leo asks in a very soft whisper and watches for her to make the decision.  
  
She works her way back up his body and then kisses him quickly on the tip of his nose. "You never need to ask Leo. Never." Laying down beside him, she watches as he positions himself over her.  
  
Taking her hands in his, Leo begins to kiss her passionately.  
  
"I love you" She mumbles against his lips.  
  
"I love you too Ceej."  
  
This is heaven, she thinks to herself. Spending the weekend making love with the man she loves more than anything in the world.  
  
I'm finally truly happy with my life, Leo tells himself.  
  
And so, they make love until the early morning, and fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
For once, they both know what it means to truly be happy. _______ 


End file.
